


【Yurander】

by Miles_Killa



Category: EDM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: 車/背德/年下特警paro
Relationships: Yury/Alexander





	【Yurander】

\--

Yury一進宿舍房間門就把對方按在門板上親吻，像一頭飢餓的狼狗舔咬Alexander的嘴唇，雙手箍住兄長的腰上下撫摸著。

Alexander被吻的有些沒氣，他搭著對方的肩膀雙唇無意識微張，後腦被門板磕的生疼，他在自家弟弟咬破他下唇時手指攥緊對方肩膀的衣物，但只是皺了眉頭仍舊一聲沒吭。

“I'm sorry .”Yury在舌尖嚐到了血液的鐵鏽味，帶著歉意的舔上對方鎖骨，Alexander撫著男人的後頸細碎的毛髮，被吸印子時酥麻的感覺攀上脊椎，他喜歡對方這麼做，喜歡被標記的感覺，他喜歡事後Yury抱著他在浴缸裡替他數身軀上的紅色吻痕，然後再添上幾個新的。

Alexander將對方扯到床邊，然後被弟弟無預警的猛按進床鋪裡，宿舍的床沒有那麼柔軟，Alexander閉緊雙眼迎接身板被撞擊的力道，他睜開眼看見Yury開心的瞇起眼朝他笑，然後又是一頓亂咬。

他被一邊封住嘴唇接吻，一邊被Yury惡趣味的緩慢模仿抽插的動作，在他胯間有意無意的撞擊。兩人舌頭糾纏讓他大腦一片空白。他的手腕被皮帶繫住摁在床鋪上不得動彈，老天，對方該死的完全知道怎麼讓他興奮，他能感覺到Yury磨蹭他胯下的時候自己已經硬了起來，但是壓在身上的男人並沒有，這代表等一下自己的嘴巴可能會不太好受，他一想到自己替弟弟服務的場景，又不由自主硬了幾分。

“Alex，套子前陣子用完了。”Yury壓低嗓音在他耳邊廝磨。“我可以……射在裡面嗎。”

Alexander闔上眼抱住他頸子，他被弟弟身上的香味醺的腦袋昏沉。“沒有下次。”

Yury脫下上身衣物，脖上掛著的鋼牌襯上光裸上半身讓整個人性感了許多，Alexander伸手掐他腹肌，Yury發癢的笑，也去動手脫對方的衣服。他抽出男人腰間皮帶扔下床，將額頭貼上對方的，孩子氣的笑了起來。

“哥，我好喜歡你。”

\--

Alexander大口呼吸著，像是溺水的魚，他被猛烈撞擊全身發軟，在第三次於弟弟手裡射精時無法控制大腿根顫個不停。他在男人用牙齒貼上自己大腿內側的白皙皮膚時昂起頭呻吟，那是他的敏感點，兩人都心知肚明，Yury繞著白嫩的皮膚吸出了好幾個吻痕，附上淺淺的牙印。Alexander的胯間被弄的濡濕一片，才剛休息幾分鐘又被撈起腰屁股抵著硬物，弟弟的體力每次都超出他的想像，他用手肘撐起上半身，低頭汗水順著髮絲不斷滴下。

Yury很喜歡對方操開了好幾回還是仍然緊緻的屁股，他依附在哥哥耳邊一邊挺進一邊誇他緊，Alexander很吃這套，昂起頭的喘息變成壓抑的、惹人憐愛的嗚咽，聽在Yury耳裡讓他更賣力的嵌著Alexander的細腰操幹。

“Alexander？Yury？”

突然之間他們的房門被拍響，Yury抬起頭回想確認自己鎖了門，他拉高嗓音問對方。“Im Yury, what's wrong？”

他看見Alexander掙扎著別過頭，耳朵紅的不像話，他覺得這樣的對方特別可愛，忍不住捉弄了他一下，Yury用手掌摀住男人的嘴，身下繼續緩緩動作。

“There's a meeting after 30 mins, you two will be there right？”

“Yeah sure.”他想也沒想直接回答，他忙著處理Alexander像是要把他分屍的視線，他惡狠狠的輾過身下人的前列腺，Alexander被操出了生理淚水，所有呻吟都憋在了男人的掌心之中。

“Ok I just make sure, see you then. ”

“Of course.”Yury聽著門外腳步聲走遠，才拿開自己沾滿津液的手，Alexander被嚇的夠嗆，咬著下嘴唇沒說出半個字，拿被綁住的手掩住臉。

Yury輕聲安撫放慢抽插速度，將哥哥擋住臉龐的手挪開，舔掉他臉龐滑落的生理眼淚。

他好喜歡哥哥，從小時候就是這樣，哥哥做什麼他也跟著做什麼。哥哥去從軍，他入了部隊。哥哥進了空軍，他也考上飛官。後來一起破例進了特警，一起收編進STMPD，互相看緊對方的後背。

他好看的水藍色雙眼彎起，叫著Alexander的名字，他讓Alexander抱住自己的背脊，一邊緩緩加快交合頻率，一邊用俄羅斯文溫柔的安撫著對方。Alexander在他懷裡情緒緩和起來，Yury俯身與他接吻，牙齒碰撞舌尖糾纏，他知道對方高潮的時候很容易感到不安，他知道對方喜歡抱住他在他懷裡射出濁液，他都知道，他願意替哥哥做任何事情。

Yury喘氣著釋放在男人溫熱的甬道裡，他緩緩退出軟下的性器，他剛完事沒多久Alexander就馬上睡暈了過去，Yury將人腕上的皮帶解開，只見一圈不淺的紅痕。

他親了親對方發紅的手腕，處理了一下哥哥一塌糊塗的身軀和床鋪，把對方抱起放到自己乾淨的床上。

他曾經想過，十年前如果自己沒有進軍隊、五年前如果沒有趁著酒精上頭時跟對方出櫃。

他垂眼撫過側腰的疤痕。

如果三年前沒有替他擋住那顆子彈。

每個假設一思索就讓他快要失去理智，他不敢想像太多事情，如果眼前所有摯愛的事物一瞬間在他面前煙消雲散的話，他不確定他能夠承受的起，但這偏偏是他選擇的這條路需要承擔的風險。

他俯身去親吻男人的耳後，看了看時鐘，剩下的時間夠他簡單清理自己並換上新的衣服去開會了。

\----


End file.
